Shadamy zombie attack
by ShadowsBlackRose01
Summary: This is about a return that Amy Rose makes, back to her friends in Mobious, but as an a matured Amy Rose.Amy returns but only to find herself in a zombie situation, but in a love crises. Is she willing to fall in love? Who is this hedgehog shes falling for? Is she ready to fall in love or reject him? Shadamy!
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day except that its been really dark and stormy. I have been having a bad feeling about this. Should i worry? I thought to myself. Anyways, ive finish my last mission that G.U.N assigned me. I havent had a break since people have been sick lately its weird. Its kinda hard to explain but they look at you without blinking they stay like like that for hours and they cough like crazy like non-stop , very strange if you ask me. Anywho, ive really missed my friends i havent seen them for six years. I had to leave them for many reasons. 1. I had to stop trusting others to save me i had to defend myself. 2. I needed to get stronger. 3. Sonic had broke my heart and needed time to think and clear my mind off of everybody. But i guess i can stop and visit...yeah i should G.U.N gave me the week off.  
As i arrived to my humble home i walk to my room and pack my clothes.(simple jeans, shirts and leather and jean jackets and shoes accesories ect and my guns never leave without them.) I went downstairs and grabbed my keys and my iphone and headed towards my car. As i drive i thought to myself 'i hope they recognize me.' Since the last time ive changed a lot my hair is past my butt with black highlights and i have and hour glass body. Oh, i forgto the names, Amy Rose, yes the obessive fangirl of Sonic, but not anymore. I have matured enough to fall for him again im way over him. I dont even need him or his savings i can perfectly defend and protect myself woth the help of no one. I dont even use my hammer i threw that thing away years ago, now i use chaos power and the help of my guns. I see Mobious up ahead and on the side Angel Island. 'This place hasnt changed a bit...hmm i wonder if someone lives in my old house?' I thought. As i parked my house into the driveway i see my house or use to be house looks exactly the same except that theres something different about it. I search and see that theres no "On Sale" sign, so someone already bought it but who? I question myself. So, i walk to the door and knock on it and i see this...  
Shadows P.O.V  
"Yes may i help you?" I asked in an annoying tone of voice  
"Nice to see you again, shads!" The female answered  
"Who the hell are you? And how do you know me?" The ebony hedgehog questioned  
"Uhh i dont you remember? I used to be the owner of this house" the female blurted out  
"R-Rose?"  
"The one and only one"  
I hugged her "i-I cant believe its you. You look a lot different"  
"Yea anyways your the one who bought this house?"  
"Yeah i thought of buying it has a nice view and its in perfect conditions but please come on in"  
"Thanks" walks in and sits on the couch  
"So, what have you been up to lately?"  
"Got a week off of work, so i decided its time to pay my friends a visit"  
"Work?!"  
"Yeah...i work"  
"What do you work on?"  
"Agent"  
I spill my coke "What! A-An agent as an G.U.N agent?"  
"Yes as an G.U.N agent"  
"B-But how?!"  
"Long story"  
"I have time"  
"Hmph! You wont stop bothering me until i tell you"  
"Pretty much"  
"Fine... It sarted the day i moved into another city. I stayed the first weeks on my cousins house. He helped me get stronger. Taught me marshall arts, gymnastics, teakwando,karate, how to use guns and stuff like that. Well, he was an agent of G.U.N until he went to work and got injured and called his retirement. Well, G.U.N needed help so i decided to help them on simple missions. Then, later on they offered me a job as an agent, so i took it, and from there ive been soo bussy that i dont even have time to relax anymore!"  
"Yup! Thats G.U.N but i still cant believe it that youre actualy here..everyone thought..."  
"Thought what shadow?"  
"...that you were dead"  
Amy laughs "they wish but ive return also for other reasons as well"  
"Reasons?"  
Amy just simply nods  
"What reasons?"  
"Well you see in our city...its been stormy and dark lately and people getting sick, so i wanted to see if it was the same here and try to figure things out"  
"Its been the same here dark and stormy and the people getting sick i dont know about that?"  
"Well ill have to figure that out..by any chance do you have a computer or laptop?"  
"Yea? Why?"  
"I need it"  
"Its G.U.N though"  
" even better"  
Shadow hands Amy the laptop. Amy starts typing and scans her ID BAdge on the laptop. Amy clicks on medical registration. "Hmmmm"  
"What is it?"  
"People from here are also have been having the same symptoms as my town peopleb but why?"  
"I dont know" turns on the television.  
' this is an emergency! Everybody stay inside lock your windows and doors! I repeat lock everything! We have confirmed a virus that turns people into the undead people. Here are the symptoms tiredness, coughing badly, eyes turning red, and a green liquid coming out of their mouths. Well be back for more information'  
"Zombies?"  
"Ugh great some vacation time and this is what i get"  
"Cmon help me lock everything"  
"Hold it i need to get my stuff from the car"  
"Ugh we arent going anywhere"  
"I know that i have my guns in there ima need them." Amy goes outside and brings her suitcase. Opens her suitcase and reaches for her gun and a belt that goes a long with it. If yall watch Tomb Raider then you know what type of belt im specifictly talking about.  
"Wow can i touch it"  
Amy slaps Shadows hand away "you have your own shadow. Go and play with yours"  
"Hmph whatever"

Ok guys ill do another one later. When i have time. Bye bye


	2. 2

The next day  
Amys point of view  
I woke up early in the morning..well thats what the clock says and when you look out the window i think the clocks wrong. Anyways,i go downstairs and make breakfast for shadow and myself. I suddenly hear the phone ring, so i quickly answer..."h-hello?"  
"Hi is shadow there"  
"T-Tails!?"  
"Yes? Who am i a speaking with?"  
"Its me amy"  
"A-Amy?!"  
"Yes!"  
"Youve return"  
"Yes i have and what a warm welcome when i return" i said sarcastically  
"Wait what are you doing to in shadows house?!"  
"Hey dont think wrong! I just came to see who bought the house and find shadow, we chat and then the warm welcome that the tv gives me"  
"Well welcome back, Amy. Anyways is shadow there?"  
"Negro, is still sleeping"  
"Who are you calling 'negro?'"  
'Shitt he heard me' i thought  
"Uhh no one i was talking to tails hehe..in fact he has to talk to you...here!" Runs off  
"Ill get her later...hey tails waz up?"  
"Well im guessing youve heard about the zombies"  
"Yes i have"  
"Well you see we are in the safe house its on diamond city"  
"That far?!"  
"Yea well, but the thing is that we need you to go check on the rest. Ive tried calling cream and vanilla dont answer a-"  
"Alright ill go check on your little girlfriend and your mother-in-law"  
"Shes not my wife shadow and shes not my girlfriend"  
"Sure shes not and why me? Why dont you tell faker"  
"Hes going and gathering supplies and besides your the ultimate lifeform"  
"Sure he is" i laugh  
"Amy ima so get you!"  
"Oh look at me im so scared" fake shakes  
"Wait let me finish here first...yea tails ill go check on them"  
"Oh and if u find survivor which i highly doubt bring them back"  
"Ok bye" hangs up  
"Amy! Get your pink ass over here"  
"Uhh let me think about it..yea no!" Goes in her room and locks it.  
"Ahh you lil brat. Coward!"  
"Nah-ah! Im changing so we can go"  
"We?!"  
"Yes we"  
"Uhh you arent going anywhere"  
Amy opens the door and comes out with some skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt with some black and white jordans and has a red little jacket. Her hair in a high ponytail and her gun belt tied around her waist and her legs. "Uhh i can perfectly protect myself so im coming"  
"Fine theres no point anyways after this were heading to grab some supplies and head towards Diamond city"  
"Really? Thats where i live"  
"So you know the way"  
Amy simply nods "though its a long walk"  
"Well where going to need it anyway so lets go"  
"Wait!" Goes back and grabs her ID Badge  
"You wont need that"  
"Yes we do i have some supplies at my house and some guns and bullets that might be useful and for that i need my badge"  
"Ok watever lets go check on the creaand then gather some supplies"

"Why arent they with tails?"

"No somehow the lines are down and theres no way of communicating except for-"  
"For walkie talkies"  
" just go"grabs his guns And heads for the door.  
They walk outside hiding on anything they find. When they reach at creams house.  
"Cream! Vanilla!" Amy shouts  
"Shh keep it down"  
" ? And-"  
"Cream is nice to see you too"  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"  
"Cream its me Amy!"  
Creams eyes went wide"A-Amy?!" Burst out crying "ive missed you so much"  
"Enough of hugging! Wheres your mom cream? "

She isnt here when i returned home from the park she was gone" looks at the floor  
"Its ok cream shes probably with the team chaotix heading towards the safe house"  
"Yeah youre right"  
"Alright have you seen anyone from the gang or surviviors" shadow asked  
"I saw sonic but he was handeling the zombies"  
"He probably headed back anyways lets go grab some supplies and head out"amy answered  
"I have some foood supplies here!"  
"Great! Do you have a backpack or anything that we can carry it?"  
"Yes i do i have a backpack" goes upstairs and comes back  
"Shadow!"  
"Hm?"  
"Be on the loook out while we pack some supplies"  
Shadow nods and stares at the window.  
Meanwhile, cream and amy where putting bottles of water, chips, and can food ect. "I almost forgot" grabs a first aid kit "where going to need this for in case"  
Amy nods.  
They hear groaning from outside.  
"Shitt theyre here" shadow screamed  
"Shadow help cream carry stuff ill handel them"  
Shadow nods and goes and helps cream  
"Go to hell" starts shooting the zombies and didnt miss a singel shot.  
"Thats done"  
Hears more groaning  
"Shitt! Shadow lets go!"  
T.B.C

I dont know ima need some characters idk


End file.
